Happy Birthday, Zhou Mi!
by Aika Uchiha
Summary: It's Zhou Mimi s Birthday and Kyuhyun want to celebrate it. 1,000  words, Oneshoot. QMI/KyuMi.


Title: Happy Birthday Zhoumi!

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: QMi, ninja pairings :D

Summary: It's Zhoumi's birthday and Kyuhyun want to celebrate it. (lame summary, i know.)

A/N: Stephanie - CSJH The Grace's Stephanie, Victoria & Luna - f(x)'s Victoria & Luna.

This is from me for Zhoumimi's birthday. Sorry for the pointless story :(

cross-posted at _Livejournal_.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you get for the birthday present?" Han Geng asked the boy in front of him, Kyuhyun.<p>

Now, they were in the middle of searching in a cake shop. Today –April 19th- is Zhou Mi's birthday. Kyuhyun dragged his friends to the nearest mall from their dorm to buy a cake and birthday present. He dragged Hangeng, Ryeowook and Sungmin along with him to buy a cake while Stephanie, Victoria and Heechul looked for the birthday present. ("What are you doing?" Kyuhyun asked, "What? I'm going shopping for Seasoning's present too! I'll bring Stephanie and Victoria with me." Kyuhyun sighed. "At least, you help me for his birthday present.")

"Uh.. I don't know, Heechul is the one who bought it. I'm not that good with fashion anyways." Kyuhyun replied him while searching around the small and neat cake shop.

"Kyu! How about this one?" A cute boy beside Han Geng asked as he pointed at a pink Hello Kitty cake. "Ew... No! I don't want to eat a pink decorated cake! Besides, you want it only because it's pink, don't you?" Kyuhyun said. "But, but, but, Zhou Mi likes Hello Kitty!" Sungmin said while pouting. "No. And no means no Minnie."

Ryeowook sighed, "Why don't we bake a cake in the dorm? I can bake a cake you know."  
>"But I can't. Now help me choose a cake. This one or this one?" Kyuhyun said, pointing at a white-chocolate cake and a cherry-cheese cake.<br>"The white chocolate one." Han Geng said. "I second his choice." Sungmin said, Ryeowook nodded his head "Now, let's go home!"

Kyuhyun paid for the cake and bought a bottle of coke, candles, and snacks in the supermarket beside the cake shop.

"What did you buy?" Stephanie eyed the plastic bag. "Did you buy candles?" Stephanie checked the plastic bag, "It's inside the small plastic bag." Han Geng informed her.

"Where's seasoning anyway?" Heechul asked ("Where's my food, Hannie?" Han Geng rolled his eyes, "This way princess." he gave Heechul a plastic bag)

"Luna asked him to teach her Chinese, since I can't." A Chinese girl with long hair , _Victoria,_ said.

"By the way, why did you bother to buy a cake? Wookie can bake it anyway." Heechul placed the cake out of the box and put the candle on top it, and then put his plastic bag in the kitchen counter.  
>"Well, He is my boyfriend?" Kyuhyun said while scratching his neck awkwardly. Heechul just rolled his eyes.<p>

Zhou Mi known as a kind and sweet gentleman with his wonderful voice and megawatt smile and Kyuhyun known as a starcraft-maniac with his witty attitude and not-so-innocent smile were dating since 1 year and 5 month ago. Last year, he asked Ryeowook to bake him a cake because he had no time to buy one. ("Please, hyung? i'm busy choosing his present." Kyuhyun put his phone between his ear and shoulder, "Louis Vuitton? Hmmm... Okay, i will give you the cake later." "Thanks hyung!" Kyuhyun said happily.)

"He is coming! He is coming! He is coming!" Ryeowook said, running into the room with Henry _-he met him in the corridor-_ . Everyone stayed in their position until Zhou Mi opened the door.  
>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZHOU MI!" They shouted together, and Zhou Mi flashed his megawatt smile.<p>

"Oh my god! i don't- Thank you guys!" Zhou Mi said happily, hugging his friend one by one. Zhou Mi pulledKyuhyun by the waist to a tight hug, "Thank you so much, Kui Xian." he said, kissing Kyuhyun's hair "Mm... Happy Birthday Mimi." Kyuhyun said.

"Eiy, you guys! Cut the cake first, will you?" Victoria said with her hands on the hip. The other laughed, "Sorry." Zhou Mi said grinning. After the cake-cutting part, they were chatting happily _-Han Geng and Victoria chatting in Chinese while Henry and Stephanie chatting in English, the other in Korean-._

("Oh, so what did you learn from him?" Victoria asked Luna, "Nothing much, simple words. Ah, we tried to sing SJ-M's song but i messed up a bit." She laughed lightly.

"So, You will going to be a ballerina? in LA?" Henry spoke in English, Stephanie nodded her head, "Cool! I want souvenirs!".  
>And, Han Geng patiently cut the cake and fed it to Heechul. While the diva was sitting on the couch, he toldthe Chinese man what he had bought for him, "The Shirts, T-shirts, jeans, and jacket will suits you! They were on the discount list, and that's mean i don't waste all of my money so you don't have to telling me about saving my moneys!" He smiled, Han Geng just rolled his eyes.")<p>

"Okay guys! i think it's our time to leave!" Heechul said dragging Han Geng beside him, "Let's go everyone~" and everybody in the room -except Kyuhyun- congratulated Zhou Mi for the last time before walking out of the room. "Enjoy your time!" Heechul winked to them before shutting the door close.

It was silent for a minute, "Hm... What should we do now?" Zhou Mi cleaned the mess while Kyuhyun washed the plates, "Watching drama? opening gifts?". They ended up opening the gifts first, and it made Zhou Mi pull Kyuhyun into a tight hug once again with a Louis Vuitton in his hand "Come here."

Zhou Mi laced their fingers together without thinking as he led his lover to the sofa and switched on the TV. He rested his head upon his shoulder and his arm found it's way around Kyuhyun's waist. Feeling gentle touches on his rosy cheeks, he leaned in further to Kyuhyun's warm hand. He met the other's gaze and the two smiled. Everything seemed perfect at this moment and Zhou Mi couldn't ask for more. "Did you enjoy your birthday Mi?" Kyuhyun murmured softly by his ear. "Everything was splendid. Thank you again Kui Xian for doing all this work for me." "You know I'll do anything for you Mimi," He pressed a chaste kiss on his thin lips, feeling the other smile against him. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Zhou Mi smiled when Kyuhyun blushed, "Aw Kui Xian~" he gave the other man a peck on his lips and pushed the hair out of Kyuhyun's face. Red-faced, Kyuhyun buried his face in Zhou Mi's chest, so the other man can't see his face. "I love you." He mumbled, Zhou Mi smiled again "I love you too, and thanks for everything." And they spent the rest of the day watching the dramas.

* * *

><p>Review? :)<p> 


End file.
